Lucy & Keegan1000
by Mirishka
Summary: No category because it's a mixture of characters play by Jason Momoa...Keegan/ Bullet to the head, Drogo /Game of Thrones, Kala/ Tempted and Connor / Wolves. The story is based on the "Tales of the Shareem" by Allyson James. This fanfic is purely for fun - It was a challenged given to me to turn Jason characters into the Shareem. sexually explicit, MA BDSM (eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy & Keegan1000**

**by **

**Mirishka**

**If you've not read "Tales of the Shareem" by Allyson James... And you love the idea of men being genetically bred for the pleasure of women, then get reading! There are 7 books so far and they are wonderful. So, my friend who is as obsessed as myself with Mr Momoa, asked me to write a fan-fiction making Jason characters into the Shareem. ..here goes.**

Lucy Carr had discovered a parcel in her aunts closet while she was packing her clothes in boxes to put away in storage. She'd lived with her aunt since her parents died in an accident when she was eight years old. Her aunt, Cecilly, had recently passed away having being ill for some time. She had a full and plentiful life, she had been wealthy and was quite a character. Lucy would miss her very much and had taken care of her throughout her illness. Her eyes filled with both sad and happy tears as she recalled the fun they had as she was growing up. She would tell her stories of things she got up to when she were younger and while they enthralled her, she never really believed what her aunt told her. Stories of men bred for pleasure called "The Shareem" where one of her favorites.

'The Shareem were trained in every sexual art known to man, and woman" she'd tell her. "There were three levels—pure sensual pleasure, games and wicked fun, or the ultimate barbarian…complete with whip". Lucy's mouth had gaped when she'd first heard of this from her aunt and had taken it with a pinch of salt, until she found the parcel, then everything changed.

The old computer had already been put out for rubbish collection before Lucy had stumbled on the disc. She'd found it in the parcel that her aunt had hidden, it was tied together with a red ribbon. Lucy felt nervous as she'd opened the parcel and thought maybe it was like snooping, but her aunt had told her before she died that everything she had now belonged to her...and that she was to use anything she found. As Lucy sifted through the articles from over 30 years ago she became excited. The stories were true about the Shareem. Opening a brochure she gasped at the image that greeted her. She'd never seen a more perfect man. She'd never seen a naked man and while she wasn't sure what perfect meant, this had to be it. The description next to the photograph made her heart thump hard in her chest.

"_Keegan1000 - Our most prized Level 3. If you're looking for a Barbarian with bite, then Keegan is your Shareem. 6Ft 5 inches of soft satin skin wrapped over hard steel. You will not be disappointed if Level 3 is your preferred option. _

_Warning: A copy of your latest health report will be required before any interaction with 'Keegan1000' is permitted."_

Lucy's eyes widened after she finished reading...WTF? This was a joke right? They actually advertised this? She couldn't believe it. All this time she'd thought her aunt had been telling stories but they were true. She'd told her the reason no one talks about the Shareem anymore is because they were deemed illegal. The government had closed down the labs that had bred the Shareem and recalled all the models to be put to sleep. This actually happened! It must have... because she's not heard of this from anyone except her aunt. When Lucy had told the stories to the girls in her dorm at school they thought the same, that it was just a story. What happened? Did they destroy all the Shareem? Lucy quickly scanned through the rest of the documents and articles to find if there were any information. Other than the disc there were just more brochures advertising the various levels. She slipped the disc from its cover and read the label, "My name's Keegan1000, Want to play?" Clasping her hand over her mouth Lucy stifled a giggle. This was going to be interesting. She hurried over to the computer that she'd rescued and turned it on. She'd not used one of these old models for some time and was astounded it still worked. It took a while to start up but after inserting the disc she waited.

The screen burst into action with advertisements ranging from sex aids to stimulants to help performance. _Wow they really didn't hold anything back in those days did they?_ After what seemed like forever the title for DNAmo finally greeted her. Then she almost fainted when 'Keegan1000' walked into view.

She'd never seen anyone like him. He was tall and had muscles in all the right places. Considering his size he moved like a panther. Sleek and fluid, no hesitation as he walked forward towards the camera. He wore dark pants with a white vest that clung to his chest and abs. His penetrating dark eyes bore through the screen and made Lucy's womb clench. _Dear God! He's gorgeous! _Lucy felt her nether regions moisten and when he opened his mouth to speak and the first words fell from his perfectly formed lips, she sighed.

"Wanna play? Then make sure you're up for a hard session... I don't rest, I don't slow down and no matter how much you beg... I won't stop."

He ran a flogger through his fingers as he spoke, his piercing black eyes grew wider as he finished speaking. His voice was deep and husky . It sent a shiver up her spine. When he turned to walk away, he waited til the last moment before averting his eyes. Confident and full of wickedness, that's what he was about. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, tight and smoothed away from his face, making him seem all the more sinister.

Dear god she couldn't imagine what he was going to do. Well she could but couldn't believe it. Did women actually order nights of passion with these men. Where they men? If they were bred then technically they weren't human or maybe they were. Ugh...didn't matter, it's not like she's ever likely to see one in the flesh is it?

As the scene came to a close and they began another bout of advertisements Lucy stopped the disc and sat back on the bed. How could she go on after seeing this? She'd never been in a relationship and had decided to concentrate on her studies before indulging in matters of the heart or body. Whenever a man had asked her out she would make an excuse and promise herself 'next time'. Next time she did the same and it became a habit. Even after leaving university and landing a great job she still found excuses came too easily to would be lovers. But after seeing Keegan1000 she was sure she now knew what she wanted. She wanted him or at least an equivalent, but there were no Shareem, they were destroyed. She thought she'd found the perfect man that made her body shout out "Hey I want some of that!" Unfortunately she was born too late to enjoy it.

The next few days Lucy tried to put the images of Keegan1000 out of her mind. No matter how hard she tried...she couldn't. Her need for more information drove her to the internet cafe, a place she barely frequented unless she was in need of information during her working day. Lunch break finally arrived and she headed over to the cafe, ordered a latte and found a quiet place to do some investigating.

The government had done their best to remove as much as possible from official sites but there were still snippets of info available if you knew were to look. Lucy trawled for some time before she managed to get to a site that still had chatter about the Shareem. She began reading and tried to find out if there remained any still alive but it seemed it was impossible.

She suddenly froze in her seat when a deep husky voice drew close to her ear...

"Don't you know that's illegal darlin?"

The fresh smell of a man wafted up her nose and made her take a big lung full, drawing the sweet smell of spice and fresh soap deep she exhaled slowly before realizing what she was doing. Turning around suddenly to see who had drawn so close made her gasp. Greeted by intense dark eyes that widened as she stared into them she became speechless. It wasn't possible, was it? The face that she'd been staring at on the PC disc for the last few days stood inches away from hers. She'd studied every curve of those plump lips, the slight curve at the corners and the perfect arcing like the bow of a cupid. She'd know them anywhere!

A grin escaped the man but he barely moved other than that. He kept his face close to hers, as if he wanted her to smell him. He had an effect on her that she couldn't understand, it was as if he'd used some kind of aphrodisiac soap-he smelled so good. Quickly she edged back and pressed 'esc' on the pc screen.

"Forgive me, it's rude to watch over someone's shoulder and peek at their screen but I was just leaving and had to come and say hi. Which reminds me... Hi!" The confidence oozed from every pore as he spoke. "So what's your name darlin?" He remained motionless and waited for her response.

"Er..Lucy and Hi. I was just looking for some information as I'm doing some research for a college paper." She lied...badly.

"Really? Maybe I could help, I'm sort of an expert on that topic."

"You are?"

"Yes I am. Why don't you have dinner with me tomorrow so we can discuss it further?" His eyebrows raised and his lips beamed a wicked grin. He moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered in a gravelly voice, "I promise to tell you everything you want to know about the Shareem."

Lucy's usual reply would be, _Oh sorry I have an appointment I can't...but thank you! _But for whatever reason those words didn't appear and before she knew what her mouth was doing she already replied, "Yes, I'd love too."

The man's smile turned full on and spread wide across his face, she couldn't help but smile back, he was gorgeous.

Producing a blank card from his top pocket he handed it to her, "Why don't you write your number on here for me L-u-c-y." As he spoke her name he emphasized each letter. "Beautiful name...rolls of the tongue so easily." A cocked brow drew her attention from his perfect mouth, she was in serious trouble. No man had ever had such an effect.

She could have sat and stared at him all day but suddenly she realized she was late for work. Quickly scribbling her number down she handed it back to the man.

"I'm really sorry I'm late and my boss is very tetchy about punctuality I really have to go."

"No problem Lucy, I'm going to be late myself so I'll call you later." He winked before turning his body towards the door. His head remained fixed on Lucy until the last moment, then he turned and smoothly left, just like Keegan1000 on the disc she'd watched.

This wasn't happening she told herself over and over as she hurried out of the cafe and down the high street back to the office. He wasn't Keegan1000, he couldn't be...they were destroyed. Which just suddenly reminded her that she didn't even ask his name! How the hell did she manage that? He must think she's easy for not even inquiring who wanted to take her out to dinner. Oh she was in so much trouble and way over her head.

The afternoon dragged and no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her work it was just not happening. She'd made so many cock-ups that her colleague had asked if she was feeling ill or something because she doesn't usually make mistakes. She fobbed her off by saying she wasn't feeling well and that she'd be okay tomorrow. Thanking her for covering her ass she prayed for five o'clock.

After she'd cleared away the dishes after dinner she sat on the sofa with a glass of wine and stared at the phone. He wasn't going to call was he? She finally accepts an invitation to dinner after all these years, it couldn't possibly work.

She almost threw her half filled glass in the air when the phone rang, _Shit! _Wiping away the spillage from her sweatpants she dived on the phone.

"Hello." Trying very hard to keep a check on her breathing she felt she should have let it ring a couple times more...but too late now.

"Hey L-u-c-y, how you doin?" The deep throaty voice made her nether regions spasm.

"I'm good, thank you. I'm sorry I had to rush off earlier."

"Don't you worry yourself 'bout that, I was late myself else I would have sat with you for a while. I'm guessing your work place monitors all internet?"

"Yes they do, there's no way I would use an office PC to do any research that was illeg...I mean something I wanted to keep private -so I had to go to the cafe."

"I'm pleased you did else we wouldn't have met. So let me have your address and I'll pick you up...say... 7pm tomorrow?"

Lucy's heart rate had increased so quickly she hadn't realized she was almost panting down the phone.

"That's perfect, I'm at 1315 Harlequin Avenue, Apartment block B2. If you buzz for me I'll come down to you, no need for you to come up."

"Now that wouldn't be proper would it?" His words dripped slowly from his lips like moulten chocolate, thick and rich and making her heart pound faster.

"Okay, if you're sure." A knock on the door made her curse to herself.

"You got company so I'll take my leave and pick you up tomorrow, Chinese okay? I know a sweet restaurant that's quiet and cosey."

"Sounds perfect." Trying to hide the annoyance in her voice from another knock on the door followed by "LUCY!"

"Goodnight then L-u-c-y."

"Wait!"

"Yes."

"I was in such a hurry getting back to work today I forgot to ask your name."

"Yes...you did...didn't you." His voice became soft and almost in audible as he replied, "Keegan."

The phone went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy & Keegan1000**

**Chapter 2**

**By **

**Mirishka**

"What did you say? Hello? You still there?" Lucy slammed the phone down on the coffee table and hollered at her visitor. "I'm coming!" She cursed all the way to the door and flung it open "Your timing is impeccable Mishy!

"It is? Did I interrupt something?" Her lack of sincerity as she flounced into the room made Lucy shake her head.

"Oh I see you have wine...you know you really shouldn't drink alone." She turned and beamed a huge grin at Lucy.

"I swear you can smell a bottle of wine opened at 100 feet." Lucy headed over the kitchen and took out another glass. Mishy had made herself comfortable on the sofa and picked up the file off the coffee table.

"What's up, did the store run out wine? You don't usually visit me on a Thursday, I thought you were at your Rumba class or something?"

No reply came and as Lucy moved towards the sofa and saw Mishy scanning through the Shareem folder she cursed to herself for not putting it away.

"Where did you get this?" Mishy asked turning to take the glass from Lucy. She began pouring herself a large glass of wine as she flipped through the photo's and brochures.

"It was in Aunt Cecilly's things. I came across it when I was sorting through her clothes and other stuff. Did you know that she'd been interested in the Shareem when she was younger?"

There was no reply, Mishy continued looking through the articles.

"Mishy...Mishy!"

"What? Oh...yes.. You knew she was, she was always telling you tales of the Shareem." her nose briefly removed itself from the folder to acknowledge Lucy before plunging back to examine the photo's.

"Well yes but I never believe it..I thought they were just stories. You where friends with her all her life and you've never mentioned anything about the Shareem so I just thought it was her active imagination."

"Well, it wasn't. You know you should throw this away because it's illegal and you don't...Oh my god I'd forgotten how beautiful he was." She paused at a photo of a young, long haired man. Peering over her shoulder Lucy read the name, 'Kala989'. Mishy felt a tug in her heart and fought back tears.

"What? You've seen him before?"

Mishy took a gulp of wine before answering. "Yes, I think you might find my story a little more interesting than Cecilly's." She gave a tentative look at Lucy before taking another large mouthful of wine.

Quickly swiping the glass away from her lips as she was about to take another drink, Lucy held it out of arms reach. Mishy tried to grab her arm but Lucy took a step back.

"Spill woman. Now." Lucy wasn't going to be fobbed off... She moved the glass a little closer to Mishy only to remove it quickly as she tried to take it.

"Okay! But I need a drink, gimme!"

Lucy handed her the glass and quickly sat beside her on the sofa. She reached for the bottle and poured more into Mishy's glass.

"Oh Lucy I really wished you'd not found this file, I really do." She gulped a mouthful of wine then gave Lucy a woeful glance.

"You've had a Shareem haven't you? Oh my god! You have? Did aunty really have one too?" Lucy waited for the reply eagerly.

"I did, your aunt didn't. She was waiting for the 'right moment' but by the time it came the government decided to make it illegal, so she never got to try her dream." She placed the glass on the table and picked up the folder. "She always liked this one, Keegan1000 and said he ticked all her boxes and when she had enough courage she was going to order him for a night."

Lucy's mouth fell open. "Holy shit, I can't believe it." Lucy finished off the wine in her glass and poured another, emptying the bottle.

"So, you had Keegan1000?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Me? Keegan? No way! He's too barbarian for me. All whips and handcuff, slapping and teasing making a woman beg him to stop. Nope I can't be doing with that, I prefer something a little more sweeter. Here, this is a level one. They're more for sensuality rather than bondage and whipping. Keegan's a level 3, I wouldn't go near him for all the tea in China." She handed the photo of Kala989 to Lucy.

He was beautiful. He had the same strong features as Keegan but somewhat softer around the eyes and mouth. Beautiful sea green eyes made her think of crystal clear water. His hair was thick and curly and although dark brown seemed to be flooded with fair highlights. His skin was sun kissed and looked like he'd been laying on a beach all his life. The description read...

"_Kala989 our personal recommendation if you're looking for a level one. His touch is like no other and with his mastery of aromatic oils and sensual massage, he can make a woman orgasm from the slightest touch."_

"Oh my God!" Lucy finished reading and looked at Mishy. "You? You had Kala989?"

Mishy nodded as she swilled the last mouthful of wine. "I think we need another bottle. If you want me to continue that is?" She grinned and waited for Lucy to come back with another opened bottle after she raced to the kitchen at full speed.

Lucy poured a large measure into Mishy glass and waited with baited breath for more info.

"What was he like?" Lucy needed details.

"He was everything they advertised...expert hands...sensual and soft...eased my aches and pains and gave me more orgasms in a night than I'd had in my life. You know they give of pheromones that make you want to have sex with them?"

"Why? I mean...they're gorgeous and beautiful who wouldn't want to have sex with them?"

"It helps with the seduction. They're all about making you want them, you can't resist no matter how hard you try. But they're not allowed to force you, they have programming built into their DNA. So that's why they give off the pheromones to get you heated up more."

"Wow" Lucy took a gulp of wine. Her eyes were fixed on Mishy, "please...continue."

"You don't think I'm going into detail do you? Some things have to be kept private. But I will tell you that it was the most perfect sex I've ever had. The times I had with Kala will never be forgotten."

"Times?...you said 'times'? You mean as in more than once?"

Mishy nodded.

Lucy sat back on the sofa and nibbled her lip. Should she tell her about her date tomorrow?

"Do you think they really destroyed them all?" She asked nonchalantly before taking a sip from her glass.

Mishy didn't answer. Lucy instantly leaned towards her. "Mishy?"

Mishy turned to face Lucy before answering, her expression was calm before she replied.

"There were a few that managed to get away. As far as I know they are living among us but keep themselves hidden. If the government ever finds out, they'll be arrested and god knows what else. I know someone that used to work at the labs here in town and I think she still has contact with the ones that got away."

"You're not going to believe me but I think I'm having dinner with one tomorrow night."

Mishy choked on her wine, coughed and spluttered for a few moments before turning to stare at Lucy.

"What? Who? Where did you meet him?"

"At the internet cafe today. I was doing some research and he came up behind me. He must have seen what I was looking at and thought he'd get lucky. I mean...of course he'd get lucky he's a Shareem!"

Silence surrounded them...which was unusual when Mishy was there because she usually never shut up, after a few moments she grinned.

"Which Shareem Lucy?"

Lucy gave another nibble of her lip before answering, "Keegan1000." She quickly finished off her wine and filled the glass back up half way. She couldn't believe all this time Mishy had kept this secret and now it was quite possible that she would also get to try out a Shareem.

"Oh. My. God. You've never slept with anyone, what the hell are you thinking? He's a level three! He'll eat you alive- that is after he's finished whipping your ass and teasing you for a few hours...slowly driving you insane, cuffing or binding you in various positions that you couldn't possibly imagine doing unless you were drunk out of your head."

"WOW! Don't hold back Mishy just go for it! Surely it won't be that bad, will it? I mean-its supposed to be the best sex you'll ever experience right? I know there's some kinky stuff in there but at the end of the day it's about pleasure isn't it?"

"Yes, it is...eventually!" She couldn't help giggling. Before long the pair of them were rolling with laughter as they mimicked being tied in weird and funny positions. The wine was flowing freely and for the first time in her life it seemed that Lucy was going to finally get some. Albeit with a perverted, sadist that took pleasure in spanking and whipping his lovers. Yup...it would be an adventure if nothing else.

All day Lucy watched the clock and she was sure at one point it went backwards. The day couldn't end fast enough for her and when five o'clock finally came she practically ran out the door to get home. She'd had Mishy go through her wardrobe with her the night before to make sure she picked the right outfit for her date with Keegan. Nothing too revealing or prissy. She didn't want to appear eager nor prim so went for something in the middle. A lovely tight black cocktail sort of dress that showed off her curves. The low scoop neckline didn't reveal too much but just enough to tease.

Pacing up and down the lounge as seven pm approached her stomach felt like it were doing summersaults. Mishy had warned her to take it slow and see what the next date would bring rather than jump in and wished she hadn't. Lucy thought she'd just let it happen, if it felt right she wouldn't fight it. She checked herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time when a knock on the door made her jump. _Goddammit Mishy, you're so nosy! _She knew she wouldn't be able to resist coming over for a quick look and half expected her to sit in the hall so she could see Keegan arrive. As she opened the door she didn't expect to find Keegan standing in front of her.

Lucy gasped. "How did you get up here, you didn't buzz?" her words were hurried and flustered.

"Your neighbour was kind enough to let me in, she was on her way out and told me to go right up."

"Oh did she?" she knew it! The nosy cow had gone down to the foyer and waited for him to arrive.

"So, you gonna invite me in for a drink before we go to the restaurant?" he produced a bottle of wine from behind his back and presented it to Lucy as he moved towards her making her back away from the door. He was in the apartment before she realized. His presence was overwhelming. The apartment wasn't that small but he seemed to take up so much room. The suit he wore was slate grey, looked expensive and the powder blue shirt he wore underneath matched perfectly. He towered above her, she gazed up to greet his eyes and almost fell against him. There were no words to describe how beautiful he looked. Intense eyes that bore deep into her made her weak at the knees. As if he were reading her thoughts he smiled. One flash of those pearly whites, the perfect bow of his lips and she was well on her way to falling in a heap at his feet. She felt light headed, intoxicated and overwhelmed-he didn't wear any aftershave but the smell of him filled her nostrils. Time stood still and she tried to open her mouth to speak but her tongue felt too thick for her mouth and she couldn't form a single word. Is this what's it's like to be seduced by a Shareem?

Keegan took a step forward, his proximity to Lucy made her heart beat harder. Reaching behind her he placed the wine on the table and as he moved he brushed his face close to hers.

"Hm...you smell good enough to eat." He lingered close to her, taking in her scent. Lucy closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist him if he made a move, nor did she want to. Her hands remained by her sides but the urge to touch him, run them up his chest to feel how hard he was became foremost in her mind.

"You can touch me if you want." The soft whisper of his words falling against her ear made her sigh.

She tried to fight it but it was no use. Slowly her hands raised and pressed lightly against his body. The heat radiating from his body was unbelievable. Mishy had told her that the Shareem run at a higher temperature and if they don't get release each day, they overheat-literally. She thought about that as she smoothed her hands up his chest. He felt hard as stone. Reaching her hands higher her fingertips found his bare flesh. A dusting of hairs were just visible above his shirt, he'd not worn a tie and left the top two buttons open. His skin felt like soft velvet.

"You should know I've never..."

"Shh darlin." The soft caress of his hands as they slid around her waist made her gasp. He wrapped himself around her, holding her close to him and gently squeezed her. As he did he let out a soft groan.

Lucy felt safe and the warnings Mishy had drilled into her about him being dangerous were so far away from her thoughts right now. She relaxed against his body. The solid wall of heat that surrounded her made her feel at ease. If felt good to be in the arms of a man. A hot and beautiful man.

"Lucy, you know what I am don't you?" She was suddenly brought back to reality with a jolt. He didn't release her from his hold as he spoke and kept his head resting against hers.

"Yes, I didn't believe it at first...I can't believe you're here. I thought that there were no Shareem anymore. You've no idea how pleased I am."

"There are a few of us in hiding, we try to keep a low profile and only reveal ourselves when we're sure the person can be trusted. I trust you Lucy."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Hugging him closer she slid her arms up around his neck. He pulled his face away from the side of her head and gazed down into her eyes. She'd never seen anything like it. Large dark eyes that stared right through her made her legs go weak.

"I think we should get out of here and get to the restaurant, before it's too late." Keegan's expression was serious.

"I'm not hungry." Lucy's reply made Keegan raise a brow. She surprised even herself. But she meant it. There was no way she was letting go of this man.

"You know once you concent, you won't be able to change your mind. I mean-it will be too late for me to stop. It's like a commitment. It's not possible for a Shareem to force himself on a woman, it's inbred into us, but once you say yes there's no going back. Do you know what a level three does?"

Lucy swallowed hard before answering. She'd thought about nothing else since she'd seen him on the disc she'd played. While her understanding of sex was limited to the few movies she'd managed to see and romance novels she'd read...she had a pretty good idea what she was letting herself in for. Mishy had also warned her about level three's and instilled in her the need for caution.

"Bondage." She blushed.

"It's not what you think. It's about trust. How you'll trust me to know what you want and how far I can push you to reach your limit and make you open up and let go. It's all about you getting the ultimate experience, that you feel completely satisfied."

"I didn't realize it was that complex. I have to admit I was always curious why people would want to be bound and gagged or whipped."

"Oh Lucy it's more than that." Keegan removed his arms from around her waist and pulled her hands from around his neck. He wrapped his long fingers around her wrists and brought them to his lips.

"I'd bind your wrists, tight but not too tight. Then I'd look at you for a while until I had decided wether I would rip off your clothes or remove them slowly. That would depend on my mood. You'd have to pray that I was not too frustrated else your knees would be sore from kneeling. I'd make you kneel at my feet and surrender to me. Your mouth would be mine to command. You'd do whatever I asked and although you'd resist me at first, in the end you'd give yourself to me completely. Every inch of your body would be mine, mine to own and pleasure myself with as I needed. And then I'd punish you, but you'll know that you deserve it...for resisting me and making me wait a little longer to get what I wanted... And you'd love the punishment and beg me not to stop." His eyes never left hers the whole time he spoke, his hot breath fell against the delicate skin of her wrists as he held them close to his lips.

Lucy drew in a sharp gasp of air. Her face burned with embarrassment and guilt that all the things he'd just said made her wet. Her womb spasmed as he spoke and all she could think about was 'now', you need to do this right now because I don't want to wait. Her thoughts turned to her aunt. _I don't want to be like her. She never got to know what it was like to be with a Shareem. I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't do this. _

"I concent." The words spilled freely from her mouth.

Keegan's eyes widened and while she didn't think it was possible for them to be any darker they turned almost black. If it were possible to smell passion she swore she just got a whiff, the ambiance suddenly changed like a warm breeze had just blown through them. She began to shake with nervous energy and anticipation. He still had hold of her wrists close to his mouth and still staring he softly kissed each of them. Lucy let out a quiet sigh. Watching his soft lips press against her skin seemed to amplify the sensation. She kept staring at his mouth as his tongue flicked against her flesh, he licked across her pulse as if he knew her heart was racing-like he was checking to see how much faster he could make it beat. Slowly moving up her arms as he pulled them closer he scorched her skin with his lips. Lucy's breathing became shallow. He truly was a master of seduction. Moving her arms back around his neck and sliding his hands around her shoulders she could feel the heat from his large hands though her dress to her skin. He was on fire, literally. She knew that their bodies heated if they didn't get release and she wondered how long he would last before he ripped off her clothes and tied her to the bed..._no...stop thinking that_! She was getting excited enough just from his kissing without going down that road. Keegan touched his forehead to hers. A gentle growl left his throat as he brushed his mouth against hers. She wanted him to devour her and show her what she'd been missing all these years but he knew how to play. Seduction and teasing, making everything seem so much more sensual by prolonging the inevitable. God she was going crazy. His soft, plump lips pressed against hers and she felt the wetness of his tongue as it flicked inside her mouth. Lucy felt her knees buckle but Keegan moved his arms around her waist quickly and pulled her close. The rock hard bulge pressing against her belly made her whimper into his mouth.

"LUCY! LUCY!" The moment was shattered by Mishy hammering on the door. "LUCY OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!"

Keegan released Lucy from his lip lock and looked towards the door, "Sounds urgent, you should let her in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy & Keegan1000**

**Chapter 3**

**By**

**Mirishka**

Lucy cursed under her breath and stormed to the door flinging it open.

"I swear to god Mishy I'm going to..."

"No time for that now, you'll have to bitch at me later. Right now Keegan has to leave." She looked behind Lucy and nodded to Keegan. "They're here."

"You sure Mish?" Keegan moved closer to the door. Lucy's mouth fell open... _'Mish?'_

"Yes, Melanie called and said you'd been followed so she's going to meet you in the alley, go down the fire escape in my apartment, she should be there now." Mishy took Lucy's hand and pulled her out of the doorway and into the hall. Keegan followed and moved towards Mishy's apartment.

"What the hell is going on? Who's Melanie? And since when did you call my friend 'Mish'? Her voice directed towards Keegan who at this time was opening the door to Mishy's apartment. She couldn't understand what was going on. They knew each other?

"No time hon, please trust me and I promise I'll explain everything once Keegan is safe. Come on. NOW!" She pushed open her door and Keegan raced through. He turned and pointed to Lucy, "We're not done here, trust me." Lucy tried to move towards him but Mishy was already closing the door and locking it. She turned to face Lucy and took hold of her hands. "I'll explain everything, I promise. But right now, you have to trust me. Let me do all the talking." Within moment of her finishing her words two men appeared from the stairwell door, they headed towards them.

"Aw Lucy you arranged dates for us? You little minx you." Mishy greeted the two men with a flash of her smile. She may be fifty-one but looked much younger, still pretty and had a great body.

Lucy's surprised face could have given them away had Mishy not pulled her towards her giving her a big hug, "Smile honey." She whispered in her ear. When she let her go Lucy turned back towards the two men who seemed to be conversing with their sleeves.

"Nothing here, hold on." One of them spoke to a concealed radio or something then addressed Mishy.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies we're looking for a fugitive. Has anyone passed this way?"

Mishy quickly replied. "I'm sure if there'd been anyone we would have seen. There are only three apartments on this floor, myself and my friend have these two and the one at the end is occupied by a sweet old lady who doesn't open the door unless she calls the police first!" She tried to make light of the situation. She also wanted to keep them talking to give Keegan chance to get down the fire escape and into Melanie's car.

"Who are you looking for, are they dangerous? Should we be worried?" Lucy nervously asked.

The two men continued scanning the area, the hallway had an elevator and the stairwell, there was also a small area filled with green plants and shrubs in large containers. When they were sure the area was clear one of them spoke into his sleeve again. "We're clear here Sir, nothing." There was a moments silence then, "Roger that." He turned to his partner, "Nothing, must have been a mistake, let's go."

They both looked at the women and apologized for the interruption then left via the stairwell.

Mishy breathed out a sigh of relief. Lucy's mouth gaped and she stood silent for a few moments before turning to Mishy.

"You and me need to talk! Right now!"

Mishy looked sheepish as she shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry! I don't like lying to you and never have. But it was necessary."

Lucy was just about containing her anger, she had no idea what was going off, she'd known Mishy as long as she'd lived with her aunt. How did she know Keegan, and who were these men? She stared at Mishy in disbelief.

Mishy took Lucy's hand and headed for the elevator. "Come with me hon, I'll explain on the way."

"Way to where?" Lucy asked as she were being half dragged along.

"You want to know about the Shareem don't you? Then move it."

They hurried into the elevator, Lucy was still in shock. Her friend was acting like a James Bond hussy and had interrupted her perfect moment. "Who were those men Mishy?"

"Agents from the government, they've been hunting the Shareem." She glanced over at Lucy who had a face like thunder. "And you know this how?" Lucy asked with her brows raised. "I'll fill you in, promise, right now we need to get out of here."

Lucy shook her head and let out a huge sigh, what she wouldn'g give to be back in her apartment with Keegan. Her thoughts took her back to the kiss. If she never kissed another man in her life it wouldn't matter, because that kiss was memorable. She was quite sure there would be nothing to compete with that. She turned to look at Mishy who was twiddling with her car keys. Know she knows why she never married. Lucy had thought Mishy and her aunt were together as in a 'couple' but never saw anything to confirm. But now she had an idea. After spending some time with a Shareem, nothing would compare with that experience. So she'd chosen not to get married. _I think I know how she feels._

They exited the elevator and quickly headed to the car. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, come on hon, you'll love it." Mishy got in the car and started up the engine. Lucy climbed in and fastened her seat belt. She stared at Mishy. "You know, I always knew there was something dodgy about you."

"Dodgy! What do you mean 'dodgy'?" She grinned.

"Well I know one thing for sure, you've not been going to Rumba classes...or Salsa classes for the last few years cause I've seen you dance, and you suck."

Mishy burst out laughing as she pulled out of the car park. Lucy managed to crack a smile too and watched the road to see where her secret service friend were taking her.

They drove into a wealthy part of town. The high rollers owned full apartment blocks and usually lived on a whole floor rather than one apartment. Lucy gazed out of the window, her thoughts all in a muddle. She'd given up asking Mishy any more questions and waited to see where they were going. The drove down a ramp into a car park, Mishy pulled up at the barrier and swiped a card she produced from the glove compartment at the station point and entered in a code. The barrier lifted and she drove through. She pulled into a reserved lot and parked up. "Here we are, lets go."

Lucy had no idea why they were parking in a reserved car parking space in an exclusive apartment block. The person she thought she new was coming up with one surprise after another. She watched Mishy get out of the car and then followed. Looking around to see if anyone saw them, she felt nervous.

"We shouldn't be here." she whispered but Mishy just smiled and lead the way to the elevator. Taking a key from her purse, she inserted it into the key pad, turned it and punched in a five digit code. The elevator moved and within a few moments glided to a halt. After the doors opened Mishy showed Lucy the door. "After you." Lucy's mouth fell open. _Where the hell where they _and... "_Oh my god this place is amazing_!" She quickly looked around the huge foyer that was filled with exquisite ornaments. The floor was tiled in marble and each door was made from walnut. It was luxurious and she's never seen anything like it. It was huge and she couldn't stop gawping.

"Come on hon, there's someone you need to meet." Mishy took her hand and lead the way towards a door. They entered and once again Lucy found herself staring at the opulence. After a few moments her eyes met Keegan, leaning up against the back of a sofa with his arms folded across his chest. He'd changed into black jeans and a white tight vest. She'd never seen him with his hair loose and for the zillionth time her mouth fell open. He smiled and gave her a wink.

"Hello dear!" An attractive woman drew her focus away from Keegan as she approached her with her hand extended. "It's good to meet you after all this time, how are you?" Lucy's non plussed expression gave her away. "I'm sorry...I don't."

"Lucy this is Melanie, she's the master mind behind the Shareem." Mishy interrupted.

"Oh my god! It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy took Melanie's hand and shook it vigorously before realizing her mouth was gaping again. "Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed with all of this." she pointed around the room after releasing her hand.

"No worries, I'm sure you've had a lot to take in over the last few hours, Mishy has told me about you for so long I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you."

Lucy turned to look at Mishy who was now looking down at the floor with her hands behind her back.

"When Keegan told me about you, it took me a few moments to make the connection, you knowing Mishy I mean."

"Oh I don't know her...I really don't." sarcasm spilled from Lucy's mouth.

"Come on in and make yourselves comfortable, I expect you have lots of questions." Melanie ushered them to the sofa's and quickly brought out some refreshments. They sat in silence while she poured everyone a drink. Keegan joined them and sat next to Melanie while Mishy and Lucy took up the other sofa. She could feel his eyes burning in to her as he raked them over her body. Wishing she were back home she sighed. Just the two of them, kissing and what ever else they would have got up to if they'd had the chance then she realized she were blushing, her face felt hot. Keegan grinned, he could read her like a book.

"Thank you for taking care of everything Mishy, I got the tip that they were following Keegan and knew you'd deal with it perfectly."

"My pleasure, I loved getting one over on those assholes." Lucy almost choked on her drink, she had no idea who this woman was. "Can everyone please fill me in now?" Lucy tried to be polite but it was starting to wear thin, everyone knew everyone and she was starting to feel left out.

"I owe you an explanation Lucy but first I need to apologize. For thirty years I've kept this secret. Even your dear aunt didn't know. We couldn't risk telling anyone for fear it would leak out. When I came over last night and saw the file you had I knew it had been Keegan you'd met. He'd already told Dr Laas, I mean Melanie about someone he'd met and that she was special, after he told her where you lived she realized who you were. So she contacted me to see what you knew. Which is why I didn't go to my 'rumba' class on Thursday." She grinned.

Lucy was now starting to accept shocking details as the norm and managed to keep her mouth firmly shut. Keegan moved over to sit next to her and put his arm around her. "I knew I could trust you from the moment I saw you in the cafe." He kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze, she suddenly felt dizzy. The effect he had on her was unbelievable and she thought she wouldn't ever get used to it.

Lucy addressed Melanie after taking another drink, "So you're the inventor of the Shareem?"

"Yes I am, one of my proudest moments of my entire career. Albeit too short. Once the government realized what was happening they got together an outlawed it, put an end to all of it. Such a shame." she shook her head and took a sip from her whiskey filled glass.

"What did they realize?" A puzzled Lucy asked.

"That no woman would ever want to get married and settle down with a 'normal' man after being introduced to the world of the Shareem of course. Would you put up with a drinking philandering husband after you'd had a taste of one of my boys?"

Lucy smiled. Oh she was getting it now. The government that was in power when Dr Laas started the clinic was mostly run by women. There had been a rise in the number of girls born back in the 90's. After the fourth war when most of the young men didn't return home it was up to the women to lead the people. They'd had their hands in lots of projects to ensure equality throughout the world and given that men had their escorts and vices they felt that women should have the same. Only after a few years when the next generation of men came back into government leadership did they decide it wasn't right. And it made sense, why would a woman settle for anything less than perfection?

"When I was eighteen I was lucky enough to get a job as a lab assistant for Dr Laas. I loved my job and watching her create perfection was amazing. Your aunt worked for the lawyers that the government used. Once they starting talking about closing DNAmo she told me. So naturally I told Melanie-Dr Laas and we began preparing. I couldn't tell your aunt because of her position. It's not that I didn't trust her but I didn't want to put her in a sticky situation. You understand that right?"

Lucy nodded. Mishy reached for her hand and smiled, "We were friends for so long and I trusted her with my life, but it would have made her life difficult if she'd known, please don't hate me." Her eyes filled with tears. Lucy squeezed her hand tightly, "I could never hate you Mishy, you're special to me and I understand completely."

Dr Laas placed her glass on the coffee table and got up. She moved towards the door and began speaking. "The one thing that gives away my boys is that they haven't aged. Well I mean they have but only slightly, their DNA was designed so that they would be forever young. But it's their downfall. I've been working on a serum to slowly age them, that way they will blend in more easily. The only photo's of them are from thirty years ago so I'm hoping after I've aged them they'll be able to walk among us freely." She held open the door and gestured towards Lucy. "Why don't you come with me and meet some of my boys." Lucy's eyebrows raised and she turned to Keegan and smiled. "You're not alone?"

"Nope. I have family." He grinned and stood up. Taking her by the hand he lead her to the door. They were followed by Mishy.

They all followed Dr Laas down the large corridor to another room which she'd made into her lab. Lucy looked around at all the equipment, she must have taken it from DNAmo before the closure. She'd still been working on the Shareem even after they shut her down. She truly was dedicated. Trying to help them obtain a normal life by helping them blend in they obviously meant a lot to her. Referring to them as 'her boys' she probably see's them as her sons now.

A noise was heard from the side room which made Lucy turn her eyes towards the door.

"It's okay Drogo you can come out we have a new friend you should meet." Dr Laas pushed open the door a little wider as the man appeared. Lucy stared and took in a huge deep breath. The man entered the lab and smiled at her before moving towards Mishy. He wrapped his huge arms around her and raised her up in a bear hug. "Hey baby-girl." Mishy blushed and hugged him back. When he finally put her down she rearranged her clothing and grinned at Lucy. Drogo was even bigger than Keegan. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail and reached his backside. Lucy couldn't help notice the large scar that marked the left side of his cheek and eyebrow. He looked older than Keegan by quite some years, she realized that Dr Laas must have been using the serum on him. Stretching out a hand he waited for her to take it. It swamped hers as she shook his hand but it felt like a velvet glove rather than skin.

"Drogo is a level two, he's been with me here since we left DNAmo." She looked over towards Keegan, "He only joined us a few months ago, we found him by accident in a bar fight on the edge of town. One of my spies noticed him and so Drogo and I went to see him. He came back with us and now he's back with the family."

Keegan lunged at Dr Laas and hugged her, "And I'm very thankful."

"You see that the serum has been used on Drogo Lucy?"

"Yes I do. It's remarkable Dr Laas."

"We'll be starting injections for Keegan within a few days, I'm just processing his batch and it will be ready in a few days. Each Shareem have a unique DNA structure so the serum has to be matched to each of them. Drogo volunteered to be the guinea-pig a few weeks ago and we're pleased with the results."

Everyone agreed and Keegan reached over and slapped Drogo across the shoulders. "You look old enough to be my daddy now!" Drogo glared at him before grinning.

"So is this everyone? I mean, just Drogo and Keegan are the only Shareem left?" Lucy watched Keegan and Drogo slapping and punching each other as they fooled around.

"Actually no." Dr Laas looked at Mishy and smiled. Lucy saw the look and wondered what was going off.

"Dr Laas thinks she's found Kala989. After we'd been shut down he went missing before we had a chance to bring him here. He's being held prisoner by a gang. Someone blabbed they'd had a good time with a Shareem at a private party in one of the gangs hotels. We did some recon and confirmed he's still there. They're pimping him out to anyone with enough money to pay. Drogo and Keegan are planning to get him out soon." There was a hope in Mishy's eyes.

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" Lucy's concern was genuine, she knew that there was obviously still love there.

"I plan on giving Kala the serum too. I still had a sample of his DNA so I've already made it. I can age them as little or as much as necessary. All they have to do after the initial treatment is to make sure they take an injection once a week then they'll age naturally." She turned to look at Drogo, Lucy could see there was something there between them. Keegan finished fighting with Drogo and moved towards Lucy. She felt like part of the family as he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to our new guest too?" A deep husky voice echoed around the room. Lucy turned quickly to see who was speaking. Her expression said it all. Mouth ajar, eyebrows raised and dumbstruck. _Who the hell is this?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy & Connor1000**

**Chapter 4**

**By**

**Mirishka**

"Connor, I'd like to introduce Lucy, she's a friend of Mishy's." Dr Laas watched Lucy carefully for a response, apart from the impression of a wide mouth bull frog she was currently going with.

The huge man walked slowly over to Lucy. He was as tall as Keegan and probably slightly bigger. Long brown hair with streaks of silver at his temples gave him an aged appearance. Lucy suspected more serum injections. The shaggy stubble was also lightened with a touch of silver at his chin. She'd never seen eyes so piercing. Sort of pale blue but they stared hard at her. She felt like she were being studied as prey. He took her hand and kissed the back of it before releasing her. All the while he fixed his eyes on hers. Lucy felt uncomfortable, like she'd just been undressed. Keegan tightened his grip and gave her another squeeze.

"As you can see, Connor has been receiving the serum and he's aging quite nicely." Dr Laas was obviously proud of her work and her 'boys'.

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I'm exhausted, I hope you'll excuse me. Please make yourself at home Lucy, stay as long as you want, I'm sure Keegan can find somewhere for you to sleep should you wish to stay over." She cast a grin towards Keegan before giving Mishy a hug. "Goodnight darling, I'll talk with you tomorrow about the arrangements for extracting Kala. Don't you worry about anything, we've got it all covered and before you know it, you'll have him back." She finished with a peck on the cheek before turning to face Drogo, "You coming?" Drogo gave a quiet growl followed by a wicked grin. It seemed Lucy was correct, they were an item.

Connor turned to Mishy, his eyes were wild and crazy looking, as if he were excited. "Are you staying over Mishy?" There was a moments silence before Mishy answered, "I think I'm going to go home thanks Connor, I've got some things I need to organize for tomorrow." Mishy looked at Lucy and could see she really wanted to stay with Keegan but knew she wouldn't. She was right, Lucy couldn't bear the thought of leaving Keegan but it wasn't proper staying in someone else's house just after she met them.

"I'll wait for you in the hallway Lucy." Mishy thought she should give them chance to say goodnight, it was only fair after she'd ruined their dinner plans. Connor followed Mishy.

"I guess we won't be having that dinner date anytime soon?" Lucy looked up at Keegan, his puppy dog eyes were almost willing her to stay. "Once we shake these agents for good I promise we will. You could stay you know." He touched his hand to her chin and brushed his thumb over her lower lip. Lucy sighed, she wanted badly to say yes but thought now wasn't the right time to get intimate. "I have to go, I want to stay really I do but I wouldn't feel comfortable." He pressed his thumb to her lips to stop her. "Not a problem, like I said before, this isn't over." He leaned forward and swapped his thumb for his lips, kissing her softly and squeezing her she felt her heart would break. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Warm sweet breath brushed her skin as he whispered, "Goodnight darlin." She gazed into his eyes and felt the pull on her heart. "Night hon." she managed a smile although inside she was sad, she turned to leave. She only took a step before a large hand caught her by the arm. She was still facing the door as he pulled her to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he nuzzled his face into her neck. She whimpered when he slid his hands under her arms and cupped her breasts. "I need you." His words were soft. "I can't stay Keegan, not tonight. Please don't make this harder than it is." His lips felt hot against her neck as he brushed them over her skin. When she felt his teeth sink into her flesh she drew in a sharp breath. "Mine" he growled after he released her from his bite. Lucy closed her eyes and relaxed against his hard body. "I promise." She managed to speak. Keegan squeezed her gently, his hands had moved down to her waist and he nestled his face close to hers. They took a moment together, not speaking and not moving before he released her. Turning to face him she reached up and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him lower so she could kiss him. The soft caress of his lips made her want to stay. She had to pry herself away before she tempted herself to change her mind. "Goodnight Keegan." She pulled away and hurried out the door. Keegan watched her leave and groaned loudly as he ran his hands over his erection. He would explode unless he took her soon.

Lucy was quiet on the trip back to their apartment. Mishy didn't push her, she already knew what was going on in her mind. She'd been there.

When they arrived back at their apartments Mishy took Lucy's hand. "Why don't you come to my place and have a nightcap. I'll make us a snack and a rum hot chocolate, what do you say?"

"I'd love it, thanks. I'm gonna get changed into something comfy though first."

"No prob hun I'll do the same, I'll leave the door open you just come in when you're ready." she squeezed her hand before letting go.

When Lucy was in her apartment and she closed the door she slumped against it and let out a huge sigh. It had been a fun packed evening and she was shattered. Managing to drag herself to the bedroom she undressed and threw on her sweatpants and baggy T-shirt. After cleaning her face and removing her make-up she made her way over to Mishy's.

The most wonderful smell of sizzling bacon and mushrooms filled Mishy's apartment. She could always cook up a good snack that managed to hit the right spot. Lucy didn't realize how hungry she was until she'd smelled the bacon cooking.

"Ugh I'm so hungry, you're a babe." Lucy thanked Mishy as she handed her a plate filled with sandwiches stuffed full of bacon, mushroom and ketchup.

"Me too, sorry 'bout your dinner plans hon, I know this doesn't come close to what you were expecting but it'll do right?"

Lucy nodded, her mouth was stuffed full of sandwich. They moved over to the sofa and got comfy. One at each end with their feet up meeting in the middle.

They scoffed the snack quickly and quietly, only an occasional 'hmm...' could be heard. Once they finished eating Mishy made hot chocolate and laced it with rum.

"You okay hun?" Lucy asked as she watched Mishy staring into space seemingly somewhere else.

"I'm good, just thinking."

"About Kala?"

Mishy nodded. Lucy could see she were fighting back tears and couldn't speak.

"You're worried about seeing him again aren't you?" Lucy took a sip of chocolate and waited for Mishy to compose herself.

"What if he doesn't have the same feelings for me that we had? It was a long time ago. We spent a lot of time together when I was helping Melanie and although neither of us actually said that we were an item we sort of just got on with it, you know?"

"I do, and I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you. I can't say wether it will be the same or not but I think you should just take it slowly and see how he is. Don't forget he's been held against his will for some time, who knows what state he's in."

"I know, I'm trying not to be selfish about this, it's about getting him back and I should be happy that he'll at least be free and with his family again." Mishy blew her nose on her hankie and managed to stop crying.

Lucy thought she'd changed the subject to take her mind off Kala but all she could think about were the days events. Dr Laas and Drogo looked comfortable together and she wondered about Connor. He'd asked Mishy if she were staying over, had something happened between them at some point? She wanted to ask but thought it might not be the right moment.

"So what did you think of Connor?" Mishy asked with a grin.

"I was just thinking about him did you read my mind?" she giggled.

"I saw your face when he walked in, somewhat of a predator isn't he?"

"I thought the same, I felt like he was stalking everyone in the room, you know? Like he was assessing the situation or something."

"It's his DNA, he was spliced with Wolf DNA. Dr Laas was not pleased when she found out. She didn't actually have any part in his creation, it was one of the other partners that did the experiment."

Lucy thought there was something different about him, compared to the other two.

"I thought they all had other DNA mixed with theirs? Isn't that how they get their 'extra' gifts? The pheromone thing and the heightened senses etc."

"Yes, but they're selective and the partner that was experimenting didn't tell Dr Laas what they used, so she just thought it was a different mix of what they always had done. When his reactions to training etc were different, they knew they had trouble. He's wild. It's the reason Drogo and Keegan don't want him to help when they go to get Kala. They're worried he'll lose control, there could be problems. He has control issues." Mishy chuckled. "However, according to my friend he's a pussycat in the bedroom. Well...I say pussycat but he isn't what you'd think. It's not like he's a savage or anything, he can be quite the charmer." Her eyes widened and a wicked grin beamed across her face.

Lucy wasn't going to mention it but it seemed she'd been given the opportunity to bring it up, "Don't tell me, you've..."

"NO! Not me! My friend Chrissie. She met him a few weeks ago for the first time and I swear it was lust at first sight." She laughed and pointed to Lucy, "You thought cause he asked me if I were staying over that we'd got groiny at some point, right?"

Lucy bit her lip and grinned, "The thought did cross my mind." They both giggled.

"How did you friend get to meet Connor? You never told me about your involvement how did she get to be so special?" Lucy was half serious half joking when she asked but she was curious why this person had been given preferential treatment.

"It's Chrissie that tipped us off that Kala was being held at the hotel. She was having one of her parties for her other rich buddies and one of them blabbed that they'd had a Shareem. It was all they talked about for the next few weeks. You'd think given their financial status they'd stay clear of illegal stuff but oh no...you wouldn't believe some of the shit they get up too. Anyway I digress... Chrissie, being the nosy bitch she is, had to go and see for herself. She couldn't wait to tell me but obviously made me swear to keep it a secret. But she said that something wasn't right and that he was obviously held there against his will. He had some bruising and scars on his body which had most definitely been done recently. She said she felt sorry for him because although he did what he had to, I mean, he's a Shareem at the end of the day and sex is in his blood-but she said it was if he wasn't quite all there, you know? Not quite into it shall we say. I told Dr Laas and she said that maybe she should have a chat with Chrissie. And that's how she got to meet Connor and everyone else. She's actually a crucial part of our rescue plan, which is what she's coming over for tomorrow. You should meet her, I think you'll like her."

"Oh okay, I'll pop over with some cheesecake, I'm planning to keep myself busy in the kitchen tomorrow so make sure you don't eat a big lunch."

Mishy smiled, she loved Lucy's cooking and cheesecake was one of her favorites. "Okay that would be great, just come over when you're ready, she's turning up here around one-ish."

"So whats the plan then? To rescue Kala?" Lucy was interested, more so because Keegan would be involved.

"Chrissie has made an appointment to have Kala for the night, Sunday night I might add, She's going to pay for extended time. Which will give us three hours to execute the rescue. The last time she was there, she gave Kala the heads up, told her who she was and that some other Shareem and Dr Laas were going to help him escape. When she has her three hour special, they'll be alone and the last time it was in a ground floor room set apart from the actual hotel. We've checked it out and it's a room they used to host private parties before they added the extension on the main hotel. It has been turned into a fancy room with all the oils and toys that he uses when he's...um...working. So Drogo and Keegan are going to secure the outside, meaning they're going to quietly remove any body guards. Dr Laas has been preparing a knock out spray that they just have to activate in the vicinity and anyone not injected with the antidote will pass out. Cool huh? She's so clever, I wished I had half her brain-cells..."

Lucy glared at Mishy, she was always going off topic and digressing with another side story before finishing the main subject matter. She gave a little cough.. "hem..hem.."

"Oh sorry! I got carried away didn't I? Anyway-where was I? Oh yes... So Keegan and Drogo will have taken out all the guards while Dr Laas is going to be ready with the van out of sight. She's had it painted just for the rescue! It's going to be a cake delivery van." She giggled then realized Lucy was glaring at her again so jumped back to the plan. "Chrissie will be wearing another set of clothes under her own. She's planning on wearing a large baggy T-shirt with jeans, ones that will fit Kala...they'll be mens jeans fastened with a fancy belt. She'll have some leggings under those and another tight t-shirt which obviously she'll need after she gives Kala the other one. She always wears huge full length coats so they won't pay any attention to what she's wearing. They'll probably think she's just got underwear on underneath her coat to save time!" Mishy roared with laughter but then saw that Lucy wasn't finding it so funny so calmed herself to continue, "She won't be able to get him any shoes, obviously, but Keegan will have those with him, so once he's done his part he'll give them to Kala and they can sneak out to the van! Easy huh?"

Lucy had listened and while it sounded perfect she couldn't help but worry. What if something went wrong?. Mishy had made it sound like they were going out for a bit of fun and that it would all work out tickerty-boo. These gang member would probably have guns or weapons. While Keegan and Drogo had size on their side...how good would they be in this kind of situation? They were bred for sex not war. She nibbled her lip nervously.

"You look worried hun, don't be. Drogo and Keegan can handle themselves, I've seen them in action."

A wary smile crept across Lucy's face, she wasn't convinced and would worry herself silly on Sunday. She didn't pray usually but on Sunday she'd be on her knees if she thought it would help. The silence between her and Mishy made them realize it was getting late and they should maybe call it a night. When they both stifled a yawn they laughed and decided to get off to bed.

"Goodnight hon, I'll pop over tomorrow with the cakes 'n' stuff later in the afternoon." Lucy gave Mishy a hug.

"Perfect, can't wait, you sleep well and think about Keegan, dream about all the wonderful things he's going to do to you once this mess is over." She wiggled her eyebrows and gave a naughty chuckle. Both of them laughed and Lucy blushed, she'd not thought of anything else since she'd first set eyes on Keegan.

When Lucy got into bed and turned out the light she thought she'd be awake for hours because her mind wouldn't shut down, however the next thing she knew the alarm was ringing loudly in her ear. She felt like she'd only just gone to bed. But she did feel refreshed and ready to tackle anything so jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. She'd decided she was going to keep herself busy and not sit around and mope.

Lucy had been busy all morning in the kitchen, so far she'd made a strawberry cheesecake, fresh cream puffs and coconut cookies. She was ready to take the stuff over to Mishy's but fancied a quick bath to refresh herself.

It was the first chance she'd had time to think about Keegan while she lay soaking in the tub. Their first kiss, the tough of his lips and the wickedness in his eyes. She gave a huge sigh. Maybe if all goes to plan tomorrow they might get to spend the rest of the evening together, but it still bothered her that something could go wrong. The gang boss's would be extremely pissed once they realized what had happened. Anything could happen. She tried to be positive, she didn't know anything about Keegan or Drogo to assume they wouldn't be able to pull it off so told herself to stop thinking negative. She'd laid in the bath long enough. After getting out she spent a little time pampering herself, she deserved it after the stress she was under. When she's finished doing her hair and make up she slipped on a comfortable dress, it was quite new and she'd only worn it once. It was a floaty number with buttons up the front. A beautiful choral color which made her feel good. She'd gotten everything ready in a basket and headed for the door. Just as she reached it there was a knock. She grinned to herself, she knew Mishy wouldn't be able to wait. When she opened the door she almost fainted. Keegan. He had both his hands on either side of the door frame and gave her a look that made her go weak at the knees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy & Keegan1000**

**By**

**Mirishka**

"What are you doing here?" Lucy couldn't believe he was here.

Keegan slowly stepped inside, making her step backwards. His eyes scanned her body from head to toe. She swore she heard him growl. "Want me to leave?" His voice was deep and husky. The look in his eyes was feral. He wasn't here to chit chat or eat cake, he meant business.

Lucy smiled, "Of course not, but I'm worried you may have been followed. Those agents could still be around."

"I've been careful, I know they didn't follow me, don't worry. So, you gonna invite me in, L-u-c-y?" his mouth looked so hot when he said her name slowly-Lucy felt her womb spasm.

"Hm...let me think about that for a moment." She teased. She gave a coy smile and moved to the side to let him in. Keegan reached back outside the door for a holdall before stepping back into the apartment.

"What do you have there? Are you planning on staying the night?"

Keegan didn't answer. He walked into the room and quickly scanned around then moved towards the bedroom. He glanced back over his shoulder and winked. Lucy thought her panties would burst into flames. She realized what was in the bag. It had his 'stuff' in it. His toys. _Holy shit._

Lucy quickly closed the door and put the cakes in the refrigerator. No way would she be hopping across to see Mishy and Chrissie now. Keegan had put his bag in the bedroom and walked over to where she was stood in the kitchen. He was wearing faded jeans with a black t-shirt. His hair was slicked back in a ponytail, he looked devilishly handsome.

Lucy was leaning against the counter as he sauntered up to her. His eyes took in every detail from her toes to her face. When he gave her a grin she couldn't help but do the same. This was it. She could feel the atmosphere around them change. It seemed to charge up, or maybe that was just her imagination. She wasn't sure nor did she care. Her Shareem was here, for her and nothing else mattered. Keegan rested his arms either side of hers on the counter, he leaned in close, his face was almost level with hers. Taking a deep breath she drew in his scent...she knew he had some weird DNA mixed in with his that caused the pheromone trick and it definitely worked. He'd never smelled of aftershave, just soap and unless they'd done something with that, it had to be him. The fresh, clean smell of a hot man. She could feel herself moisten between her legs. There was something else that she couldn't figure out, he seemed to know what she were thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by a close proximity alert, his lips were so close to hers she could almost taste them. "What you thinkin' darlin?" His dark eyes scanned hers.

"Can't you read my mind?"

"Nope, but I can read your body language and smell the pheromones you're giving off. Not to mention any other scent your body gives off, especially when you're aroused." His perfect lips beamed wide. She watched his nostrils flare then his eyes turn darker.

She felt herself blush, he could smell her. Lucy raised her eyes to his, she'd never seen anything so beautiful. Dark and sultry, filled with passion and need, need for her. Her thoughts turned to his mouth and her eyes sought them out. They were so perfect and at this moment begging to be kissed. She quickly looked back to his eyes, "What do you sense now?" her boldness excited him. There was a moment of calm before his eyes flashed. His mouth found hers, soft lips pressed against hers firmly prysing them apart. Their breath mingled as their breathing became labored. There was no air to draw in, they kissed passionately and with need. Keegan wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, pulling her tightly to his body. His skin was on fire and the only thing to extinguish the flames was Lucy's touch. She reached her arms around his neck, her fingers tangled with the soft ponytail of his beautiful hair. Nothing could tear them apart - their body's clung to each other as if they would die without the touch. Keegan stretched a hand up her back to the base of her neck, his fingers wrapped easily around her delicate frame as he held her in place beneath the onslaught of his mouth. Keegan's other hand moved lower to her ass which he pulled against him tight. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. He ground himself against and let out a groan into her mouth. Lucy pulled her mouth away and gasped for breath but Keegan wouldn't let her alone. Within moments his tongue snaked its way back to her mouth. She couldn't resist him. Her lips puckered around his tongue as she sucked it hard. Opening her eyes for a brief moment she caught a glimpse of Keegan's opening eyes. They were wild. He pulled back after she'd sucked his tongue in her mouth again and left her wanting more. Lucy tried to pull his head back but he wasn't letting her have what she wanted. "Kiss me." her soft words were almost inaudible. "Rewards have to be earned." He snapped back and released his hold on her. Lucy's shocked expression made him grin. Taking hold of her hand he turned and headed for the bedroom. She let him lead her, her heart started to beat faster, this was it.

Keegan led her into the bedroom, he closed the door behind them. Lucy saw his bag by the side of the bed and nibbled her lip. "Do not move." he told her. His voice was firm. She almost jumped at his words. She stood by the side of the bed, her arms in front of her with her fingers laced together. There was only the sound of her heart beating hard in her chest. She looked towards her Shareem. Perfect. So handsome and all hers. Keegan began to peel of his t-shirt. As he reached his arms up to reveal his naked flesh Lucy gasped. She reminded herself to thank Dr Laas next time they meet, because she did a magnificent job in creating him. His fingers began unfastening the button on his jeans but he stopped there. He watched Lucy to see where her eyes were looking and they were fixed on his crotch. Another DNAmo gift. Mishy had told her that each Shareem had been endowed with larger than average 'meat' as she called it. From were Lucy was standing she thought that maybe Keegan had been given a little bit extra because it was almost pushing out of his jeans. Managing to drag her eyes away and look up to his face she blushed knowing she'd been caught staring. He slid his palm across the bulge and cocked his head to the side, grinning as he did. Lucy didn't think she could look at him, she was feeling embarrassed. It was alright for him he'd done this quite a few times. She suddenly straighted up when he took a step towards her. His hand was still rubbing against his erection as he drew closer. Not knowing where to look her eyes were draw to his hands but she didn't want to stare so quickly corrected herself and looked to his face. But it was worse. Dark, seductive eyes bore into hers, his expression was of wicked intent. He stopped a few paces from her, she could feel the heat of his skin ignite the air around them. "Strip" he commanded. Lucy's jaw slackened. "NOW!" he barked. He cocked a brow while remaining motionless. "Remind me I have to punish you later." he growled. Lucy drew in a sharp breath, she raised her hands to the top button on her dress and started to unfasten it. Keegan watched. His eyes didn't leave hers. She felt herself blush as she moved onto the next button. She continued until she'd undone all of them. Slowly she pushed the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. A quiet groan immerged from his throat. He took a step back. Lucy felt uncomfortable, she'd never undressed for a man previously and while she had a great body she was a little shy. Her full breasts cupped in the lace bra were obviously making Keegan excited as he couldn't stop staring at them.

"You have a beautiful body." Keegan moved forward and walked around her, his eyes never left her body as he examined her up close. Her pale, flawless skin looked soft. The creamy silk underwear she wore complimented her flesh. The see-through lace just enough to show the darker skin of her areola and the hard nipples pressing against the fabric made his cock twitch. Lucy didn't move as he paced around her, each time he crossed in front he made eye contact...when he passed behind he would lean in close to her neck and draw in her scent. She felt unusually calm. Not really having any idea what he was going to do should have made her uneasy but she'd been thinking about this moment every since she'd first seen him, maybe she was just pleased she had finally got here. Keegan paused behind her, she felt the gentle touch of his fingers on her shoulder as he brushed her hair to one side, exposing her neck. The touch of his lips caressed her skin and she tilted her head back and let out a breath.

"Hm L-u-c-y you are beautiful." he whispered between kisses. She loved the way he spoke her name, emphasizing each letter as he said it. Her body shuddered when his fingers traced across her back towards her bra. Slowly he unhooked it. Instinct made her arms raise to cover herself as he slid the straps down her shoulders. "Do NOT move." He pressed his mouth close to her ear as he spoke and Lucy let out a quiet whimper. The underwear dropped to the ground, She felt exposed and goose-pumps covered her skin. Keegan's hot hands ran down her arms then back up to her shoulders, his body lightly pressed against hers. The contact of skin against skin felt good. "Oh Lucy there are so many things I want to do with you but so little time." His hands caressed her softly, moving across her shoulders and down her arms as he spoke. Towering above her his body easily engulfed hers when he put his arms around her. Resting his head over her shoulder he watched his hands as they cupped each of her breasts. Lucy's body trembled at his touch. Gliding each hand to the underside of each breast before squeezing them gently he began to breathe harder. His breath was hot against her neck, she moved her hands to his but instantly he pulled his own away. "Naughty Lucy." Keegan took a step back. "I told you not to move, again you've disobeyed me." He moved in front of her towards the bag on the floor. Her heart raced as he opened the zipper and she heard metal against metal clatter. _What did he have in there? _He rummaged in the bag for a few moments before finally selecting something. When he turned he held a blindfold. "Turn around." Lucy looked at the blindfold in his hands then back to his face. "I'm waiting." he growled. Lucy did as she was instructed. He moved up behind her and reached the blindfold across her eyes and tied it behind her. She could feel the bulge in his pants press against the small of her back as he lingered for a moment. To her annoyance he pulled back and left her standing naked and without sight, she could only hear what he was doing. He'd returned to take something out of the bag, she grew nervous.

Her body jerked when he returned behind her, something soft and cool touched her shoulder. It was a glove, soft and silky. He traveled all over her shoulders and down her arms, then back over her shoulders and down her back. She loved the sensation, the touch of the cool fabric caressing her body together with Keegan's hot breaths brushing over her skin. He leaned against her back while his hand moved around her waist and up to her breasts. She drew in a quick breath when he teased her nipples, one at a time. Moving slowly from one to the other he swept over her skin deftly.

Her body relaxed against his as he brushed over her skin with the silk glove. He paid attention to her breasts and shoulders to begin with then slid down to her abdomen, kneading her stomach, his touch was soft and delicate. She could have let him do that all day and never complain, it felt sensual. With his bare hand he cupped her chin and directed her face towards his as he nuzzled against her shoulder. "Does that feel good darlin'?" He asked softly. Whispering shallowly from her lungs, "wonderful." came her reply. With his body infused to hers he ushered her to the edge of the bed. "Kneel" he commanded. Lucy raised a knee to the bed and then the other, Keegan released her from his hold but steadied her until she was in position.

Keegan ran his bare hand down her back and along the edge of her panties. His hand with the silk glove brushed the inside of her thighs, Lucy sucked in a sharp breath. Strong fingers where making their way to her shoulders and neck, pushing her gently forward, "Rest on your hands." Lucy placed her hands on the bed and wondered what would come next. She had no problem obeying him, she knew whatever he was doing would be worth the wait. The silken hand continued to move over her skin, making it feel alive and slightly tingly with the need for more. After a few moments Keegan's fingers tucked beneath the delicate lace and peeled them down her thighs. His gloved hand ran across her bare buttocks, caressing and kneading them gently. Lucy wasn't sure about the position she was in now that she was naked. She felt exposed. He slipped her underwear beneath her knees and removed them completely. She felt the bed dip when he knelt behind her-nudging a knee between hers he pushed hers apart, "Spread your legs darlin."Lucy felt herself blush at his words, but obeyed. Keegan let out a soft groan when as his hands swept over her ass. He watched as he did it and felt the spasm in his groin. The need to sink his cock into her was pulling at him so badly. Her plump cheeks felt soft beneath his fingers. Patience he told himself.

"I told you I was going to punish you for not obeying me earlier, remember?"

Lucy swallowed hard, "Y...Yes."

"I'll go easy on you but I can't let you go unpunished." The words were spoken with firmness.

Lucy felt herself tremble in anticipation. _What sort of punishment? _

_SLAP!_

Lucy gasped and let out a squeal as his bare hand made contact with her ass. It was more from shock than pain, while it stung a little she couldn't honestly say it was painful. But then his silken hand immediately smoothed over her pink skin and it felt wonderful. _Oh my! _ So this is what it's all about. She enjoyed the caressing hand as it slipped across her cheek and then slowly dipped between her thighs. Her back arched without realizing and she found herself pressing against his touch. Keegan grinned, his jeans were stretching under the strain of his cock eager to be free.

Keegan swapped the silken hand for his bare fingers, he caressed her inner thigh and brushed across her sex. Lucy gasped. She was wet. He had no doubt she would be and eager to continue he brushed the soft pad of his thumb across her swollen labia. Lucy's breathing quickened, she fought for air as his touch drove her to the edge. She mewed and writhed against his fingers. Keegan was enjoying every moment. The view he had of her was enough to make him come-removing his hand from beneath her thighs and seeing his glistening fingers with her honey made him groan out loud.

He put the fingers of the silk glove to his mouth and bit at them to pull it off. He smoothed both hands across her back and buttocks before getting off the bed. Lucy caught her breath and listened, he was back in his bag-more toys.

As Keegan moved back towards her, he hands guided her body, "Turn onto your back darlin." Lucy moved with Keegan's hands onto her back, her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. He slid between her legs and pushed her knees towards her. She quickly put her hands between her legs to cover herself but he caught her wrists in his hands. "Don't move!" Keegan covered her body and pushed her hands above her head, "I told you not to move, do that again and I'll tie your hands. Got it?"

"Yes." Lucy's ragged breaths quickened, she could feel his hot breath against her face and needed to feel his lips against hers. Keegan watched her and grinned. She looked beautiful, her lips slightly parted, waiting to be kissed. He leaned closer and swept his tongue across her lips. Lucy begged for more, her head raised slightly to find his mouth-he teased her, took her lower lip into his mouth and sucked before letting it go. She tried desperately to catch his mouth and again he gave her only a taste. His tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth. Lucy accepted the invasion willingly. The feel of his tongue against hers sent tingles through her body. This man could kiss, his lips felt soft against hers, he'd truly been made for pleasure. Every inch of him. Keegan ground his hips against her and groaned into her mouth. The grinding against her timed perfectly with his tongue darting repeatedly in her mouth. He wasn't kissing her he was fucking her mouth. Lucy's body trembled beneath his. When he pulled away she whined. His mouth rested so close to hers she could still taste him. As he spoke his hot breath caressed her mouth, "Do you trust me Lucy?"

She could only reply in breathy words, "Yes..yes I do."

"I won't hurt you and will only push you so far this time but it's important you trust me darlin."

He pressed his lips to hers as he finished speaking, she welcomed the tough and eagerly greeted his lips. Raking his mouth down her neck and shoulders Keegan never stopped touching her skin. He sucked and nibbled his way down her body. When he released her wrists and smoothed his hands down her arms he reminded her not to move, Lucy could only nod as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Her body writhed beneath the scorching touch of his mouth and hands. Keegan edged lower until he was able to kneel on the floor, still between her legs. His hands parted her thighs gently as he nestled in, letting them rest over his shoulders. Lucy daren't move, her hands above her head gripped the bed cover as his fingers brushed against her wetness. Her breathing labored and she made little gasps when his lips kissed the inside of her thigh. Unbelievable sensations crept though her body when his hot, wet tongue flicked against her. The soft mewls coming from her made Keegan grin and he continued with fervor. He moved his fingers slowly, teasing her soft folds before gently opening her to let his tongue delve deeper. Lucy's back arched. Her hips pressed against his mouth encouraging him, begging him to give her more.

Keegan covered his mouth over her sex, his plump lips caressed her while his tongue tongue worked relentlessly-flicking against the hard nub then dipping into her opening. He could feel her body shudder and knew she was almost ready to climax. He listened to her breaths and whines, waiting for the signs. Lucy felt the tingling deep inside her body, her breathing became ragged. She was almost there... Keegan pulled his mouth and expert tongue away and licked up her stomach. Cursing she moved her hands from above her head towards his. He was quick to stop her and pinned them to her side. "What did I tell you about moving?" he barked.

"Sorry! I was almost there and..."

"I know you were...why do you think I stopped?"

Lucy let out a ragged sigh and relaxed against his hold. _Oh my god he's going to drive me nuts._

A wicked chuckle came from deep in Keegan's chest... "You getting it now?"

Lucy sighed, "Oh yeah"

"Hm...I think we should hot things up a little." He kissed her fully on the mouth before getting off her and headed for his bag. Lucy didn't move an inch.

Keegan returned to her and removed her blindfold. She blinked a few times to get used to the light, she wasn't sure she liked it. Not being able to see Keegan's face wasn't something she liked. However, now that she could see again she smiled wide at the God before her. He hovered over her before kissing her passionately, she still kept her hands beside her for fear of being scolded. A growl began deep in Keegan's throat as he pulled away. He stood at the edge of the bed, still between her legs. Lucy appreciated being able to see him, his gorgeous body and beautiful face. She swore the bulge in his jeans was bigger and even more desperate to break free. Keegan watched her as his hands moved to the zipper. Slowly he peeled the sides of the fabric apart as the zipper fell. Bright red and feeling embarrassed to watch, Lucy's eyes widened when his cock sprang free of its restraints. Mishy wasn't lying. Keegan removed his jeans and stood proudly in front of her adoring eyes. He grinned wide, a satisfied look beamed across his face. "Mine." The word came out of his mouth and smacked Lucy in the face he said it will such feeling. She wasn't going to refuse, she whimpered and spoke with her body, raising her hips from the bed in a lustful gesture. Only a deep growl came from his lips before he smiled.

He knelt between her legs on the edge of the bed, nudging her thighs further apart he rested his hips against hers. Lucy's fingers gripped the bed cover to stop herself from touching him. She wanted desperately to run her hands over his shoulders and arms as he leaned over her. Keegan reached to her side and took something off the bed, he'd placed it there after he'd been rummaging in his bag. Lucy sucked her lip into her mouth and nibbled it while waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Keegan held up a chain to show to her. Her eyes followed to the ends of it were there were small clamps. "What..." He pressed a finger to her mouth before she could finish. "Trust me." His eyes looked wild as he dangled the chain for her to look more closely.

"These are nipple clamps, they're not hard-they're designed to fit loosely and won't hurt."

Lucy became worried, maybe his definition of pain was different to hers and she wasn't sure she was going to like this.

Keegan leaned close and kissed her cheek before raking his mouth down her neck, his hand caressed her breast making her nipple erect. Slowly he traveled his mouth to the hard bud and took it between his teeth. She gasped as he sucked hard before releasing it, then flicked his tongue repeatedly making her sigh. He moved across to the other side to play with the other nipple while his fingers and thumb continued teasing the first. Lucy bit her lip and groaned at his touch, he couldn't do anything wrong. Every touch he made had her wanting more. She knew no one would ever take the place of a Shareem and understood why the order to remove them had been given. Men could not compete with them, they didn't have a chance.

Large hands kneaded Lucy's breasts, Keegan watched her as he played. He wanted this to be perfect for her. Her first time shouldn't be anything less. Showing her one of the clamps from the end of the chain, he let her see that it wasn't a hard grip. Tensing her body she drew in a sharp breath as he placed the clamp over her erect nipple. He let the clasp go slowly and listened to her whimpering. "Relax darlin." his finger brushed over her cheek, she tried to calm herself. It wasn't so bad, he was right. Only a pinch. He traced his finger down her cheek and neck to her other nipple and put the clamp in place. Again her body reacted but she relaxed quicker than previously. The chain that joined them rested against her chest. "You've been very good darlin. I think you should be rewarded." He leaned over her, resting his arms either side of her. She could feel his breaths begin to quicken as he ground against her. Lucy's body instinctively rocked against his. Craving to be taken by her lover she writhed against him. "I want to touch you, let me touch you, please." she begged. The flash in Keegan's eyes made her think he would refuse but as he leaned in for a kiss he replied in a husky voice, "Yes darlin, touch me." Her hands instantly responded and caressed his back. She mewed and whined against his mouth as he parted her lips with his. Lucy snaked her legs around his thighs and raised herself to him. She wanted him inside her, she couldn't wait anymore, she'd waited long enough.

Keegan shifted his weight to one arm and the other he moved between them and grabbed the base of his shaft. He adjusted his hips and let the tip of his cock rest at her entrance. She was wet and needy. Her soft moans made his cock twitch and he wanted to sink it deep into her. Lucy wouldn't keep still, her body moved restlessly beneath his. Moving his mouth to hers his voice barely audible, "I need you."

The sensation as he pressed inside her heat made Lucy suck in a startled breath. She dug her nails into his back and made him hiss against her lips. Bracing his arm to the side he pushed deeper inside. She welcomed him, her body relaxed to him and urged him deeper. He hesitated for a moment and withdrew much to her frustration. Her hands pulled at his back while her ankles spurred against his legs urging him back. Keegan watched her, those beautiful lips parted slightly as her moans escaped her mouth made him groan. He thrust deep into her breaking her innocence, she let out a startled cry and gasped. Not wanting to move too soon Keegan stayed still, inside her wetness until she relaxed again, then he pulled back and drove into her again making her moan loudly. She was hot, tight and wet-her muscles clamped his cock like a vice. He'd never felt anything like this with any other woman. The cares of her velvet pussy pulled him deeper. He didn't want to stop, ever. Her body felt good underneath him, her small delicate frame belonged to him, thinking that made him curse. He was a Shareem, they weren't suppose to fall in love, but he found himself falling, for Lucy.

Lucy's breathing became shallow as he hastened his thrusts. He ground against her expertly. Reaching his hand to the chain that linked the nipple clamps he lifted it to her mouth. "Open your mouth and do not let this go." Lucy took the chain in her mouth, she moved it behind her teeth so it wouldn't fall out and waited to hear what he wanted her to do. "When I say 'now', I want you to pull with your mouth, do not stop. You understand darlin?" Lucy gave a little nod, "uh-huh." Keegan grinned, "That's my girl. Trust me darlin."

Keegan moved his hand back to her side, he was ready for her to experience her first orgasm, or at least her first orgasm with a man, he was sure she'd not touched herself at some point in her adult life. Grinding his hips against her, he jabbed making her body heat up. She hissed through gritted teeth so as not to lose the chain from her mouth, she wanted to cry out but trusted Keegan to know what he was doing and held the chain. He pounded against her heat, deep and with purpose. With each thrust her body jerked against the bed, the chain in her mouth tugged at the clamps. The sensation was slightly painful but it sent a jolt through to her sex.

She felt wonderful and he could feel his own climax waiting to engulf his body. Holding back he needed Lucy to come and concentrated on hitting the sweet spot. Expertly he dug inside and pressed against her until she gave a muted cry, found it. Taunting her mercilessly he kept up the pace, she could only quietly moan and he found himself struggling to hold back as he listened to her panting. He felt Lucy shudder and begin to tremble, her cries became louder even though restricted and he knew she was coming.

Lucy's nipples were being tugged gently by the chain in her mouth. She wanted throw back her head but the chain wouldn't allow it, it wasn't quit long enough. Keegan's breathing quickened, his grunts and groans made her wetter, she felt she would scream any moment. There was a tingling starting deep inside her. It quickly became deep and intense and within seconds erupted across her body. "NOW!" Keegan barked. Lucy pulled at the chain, she threw back her head and yanked it pulling the clamps from her nipples. She cried out and dug her fingers into Keegan's flesh. The pulsating continued through every inch of her body making her gasp for breath. Pain and pleasure all mixed into one, the pinching of the clamps now released the blood flow to her nipples and it was painful but worryingly good. Her body was awash with sensations she'd never experienced. Keegan was ready to explode too, he'd held on until her climax had peaked then thrust into her deep and fast, bringing on his orgasm. The sound of their ecstasy filled the room. Lucy held her Shareem and watched as his face contorted in pleasure. He shuddered against her as the last perfect wave of his climax seared through his veins before he hung his head against Lucy's neck.

The stilling of their breathing was the only sound that could be heard. Lucy clung to her Shareem as her body came down from amazing heights of perfection. She squeezed him close and nuzzled her face to his. Keegan groaned against her ear softly as he gently withdrew from her. Lucy also sighed and spurred his thighs with her heels to try to make him stop. He chuckled against her neck, "Hm... Mine." She giggled as he nibbled her neck and snarled. Keegan brought his face to meet hers, pushing up on his hands he held his weight while he examined her. She was hot and strands of hair were clinging to her face but she looked beautiful. He placed a kiss to her lips before rolling off onto the bed. He pulled her under his arm and squeezed her tight, he wasn't planning on letting her go just yet.

"You okay darlin?" His gentle voice fell to her ear.

"Hm...perfect. I think I get it."

"You do?" Keegan grinned.

"Oh yes. I do." Lucy smiled wide and let out a huge sigh as she cuddled her Shareem tightly.

**This is the last chapter in the Lucy & Keegan story, but the next chapter will be titled Mishy & Kala and continues the bigger story but will be more focused on them.**


End file.
